Vurmyrk, Skullcrusher Ogre High Cleric, CR10
Non-Core rulebooks used: Monsters Manual 3: Skullcrusher Ogre (creature) Magic of Fearun: Remedy moderate wounds, faith healing, Hand of Divinity (spells) Name: Vurmyrk, High Cleric of Hextor age Skullcrusher Ogre Cleric 5 Creature Type: Large Giant Hit Dice: 8D8+5D8+13 (72 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares), 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 18 (-1dex, -1 size, +8 armour, +2 natural), touch: 8, flat footed: 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+17 Attack: Quarterstaff: +12 melee (1d8+6 20/x2) Or rock +7 ranged (2d6+4 20/x2) Full Attack: Quarterstaff: +12/+7 melee (1d8+6 20/x2) Or Quarterstaff: +10/+5 melee (1d8+4 20/x2) and +6 melee (1d8+2 20/x2) Or rock +7 ranged (2d6+4 20/x2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./ 10 ft. Special Attacks: Rock throwing, spells(CL5), domains, rebuke undead (6/day) Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-lightvision Saves: Fort. +12, Ref. +3, Will +11 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 9, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 18, Cha 16 Skills: Knowledge (religion)+12, spellcraft+12, intimidate+12, diplomacy+15, sense motive+9 Feats: Improved grapple(B), two-weapon fighting(B), improved initiative, brew potion, expertise, improved trip, improved disarm Spells Memorized: L0: read magic, detect magic, light, mending, purify food and drink L1: faith healing (2x), random action, enthropic shield, protection from good(D) L2: Cure moderate wounds, Hold person, Hand of Divinity, Shatter(D) L3: Dispel Magic, Magic Vestment, Contagion(D) Domains(Domain power): Evil (evil spells +1 CL), Destruction (Smite 1/day: melee attack +4 to hit, +5 damage) Equipment: Large Quarterstaf, mw. large fullplate, Banenite holy symbol of wisdom +1, helmet of charisma+1, cloak of resistance +1, Bane’s prayerbeads of Karma, 2 potions of CMW, potion of endurance, potion of endure elements (Cold), potion of water breathing, potion of sanctuary (CL5), potion of remedy moderate wounds (CL5, 12r) Environment: Warm Hills Organization: Leading the Hextor clerics Challenge Rating: 10 Alignment: LE (Hextor) Languages: Common, Giant, Goblin Advancement: by character class Level Adjustment: +3 ---- In-Game description Vurmyrk is an old male skullcrusher ogre with graying hairs and a decreasing physical capactiy. He leans on his walking stick for support when walking, but is in great health and can still put up a good fight. Vurmyrk is part of the Kurdorn Clan. He rose through the ranks of his clans clergy by staying alive and growing old. Since the oldest cleric always leads the clan religously. Under his guidance the strong Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Hist of Hextor, CR15 grew out to be fanatical worshipper of Hextor. Now Graskusk has become the clan leader, Vurmyrk has more influence in clan politic as before, since Graskusk will still turn to his old master for advice from time to time and do everything in his power to protect the old man. Vurmyrk also supplies all the clans potions. As clerical underlings the following can be used: Skullcrusher Ogre Cleric CR8 As temple defenders these can be a nice choice: Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 ---- Combat tactics Because of his age Vurmyrk tries to stay out of combat as much as possible. He will try to support the younger Ogres fighting for him however. If forced into combat he will use tripping, disarming and spells to overcome his foe. Though he is quick to flee, using his sanctuary potion if things turn against him. Category:Monster Manual III Category:Magic of Faerun Category:Giant Category:CR 10 Category:Cleric